


there are guns that blaze around you

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: Jason and Will are talking about crushes, and the conversation turns serious.Based on the prompt: things you said through your teeth.





	there are guns that blaze around you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's 'Honeymoon'!

“ _Ugh_! Oh, my God, would you just _drop_ it?” Will whines and hides his face in his hands.

Jason laughs.

“So, you _definitely_ got a crush. Who is the lucky person? Cecil? Jake? Nico?” Jason teases beside him, and Will uncovers his face to glare at him.

But his eyes shift to the corner of the room and the corners of his lips lift in a smile, indicating he isn’t hating the topic as much as he seems.

Jason’s smile widens.

“ _Ah_ ,” he draws out the word, “so, di Angelo, huh?”

“Shut up.”

But he is smiling.

“Tell me about him,” Jason asks, his smiling facade softening.

“He’s just—” Will gets one of Jason’s multiple pillows and hugs it close to his chest. “He’s so— he’s funny, for one thing.”

“Mhmm.”

“And I like his hair.”

“Mhmmmm.”

“And, the way he looks when he’s pissed off at something? It’s _hot_ ,” he whispers that last part.

“Mhmm, I see it. I know what you’re talking about.”

“Right?” Will shakes his hands in front of himself, as if he’s frustrated by his inability to convey just _how_ beautiful Nico di Angelo is. Jason sighs. “And, it’s not just how he looks, you know? I— _We_ are friends. Good friends. And I—” He stares up at the ceiling, face suddenly serious and jaw clenched. He says through his teeth, “IthinkImightbeinlovewithhim. For real.”

And then he looks at Jason, waiting.

Jason smiles.

“That’s great, Will.” He shifts his gaze to the window, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

He doesn’t even know why he feels empty like this. He already knew Will would never be his, so hearing him talk about how much he loves di Angelo shouldn’t hurt. Not like this.

It’s as if he’s a masochist. He keeps doing this to himself, supporting Will in his romantic endeavours, but deep down he knows why he does it. Not to hurt himself. Not to be a good friend, like he should be. But because he keeps hoping Will will change his mind. That he will wake up one day and want Jason as much as Jason wants him.

But it never happens. And he guesses it never will.

Jason will just go to college, and they’ll grow apart, and Will will never be his.

“Jason?”

His gaze snaps back to Will, who is sitting up now, face close to Jason’s.

“You okay there?” Will asks him, concern visible in his blue eyes.

Jason smiles at him.

“Just fine. I was just…” He sighs, tired. “Lost in thought, I guess.”

Will nods.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No, no. It was nothing. So, you and di Angelo.”

“Yeah.” Will melts into his happier self. “And, I think he might like me back.” He bites his lower lip, eyes suddenly uncertain as they search into Jason’s. “Do you think it could work out between us?”

Jason swallows. Puts a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“I’m sure it will.” His voice is confident. “You should just go for it and ask him out.”

Will’s face scrunches up into an embarrassed expression.

“I _should_ , right?” Then he sighs, happy. “I— I’ll do it. Next Monday. What do you think?”

And Jason is honest with him: “I just want you to be happy.”

Will’s eyes flickers back to his, surprised for a second, then delighted.

“Aw, _dude_. I just want you to be happy, too.” He slaps Jason’s shoulder lightly. “By the way, you never tell me about _your_ crushes, and here I am, rambling like an idiot. Come on. Tell me who tickles your fancy.”

“There’s no one, really.”

“Hm, I don’t believe that. Come on, man. _Tell me, tell me_ ,” he chants.

“ _Will_.”

“Come on, man! Don’t you trust me?” Will is laughing now. “Who is it?”

He should say _no one_. He should say _drop it_. Because Will would hear the despair in his tone and he wouldn’t bring it up again, and that’s what Jason needs.

But Will is practically glowing, his eyes full of joy, his lips still grinning, and Jason’s tired. He’s so _tired_.

“You,” he says through his teeth, ruining everything with just one word.

A heartbeat passes. Will’s smile dies.

“What?” Will asks, his voice much lower than before. Jason looks away, eyes burning. He clears his throat.

He says, “Nothing.”

“Jason, you—” Will is whispering now. “I— I’m sorry.” And he doesn’t need to say anything else, really.

They say nothing for a while.

Jason can hear the cars going by outside, and loud voices of passersby, and he absolutely cannot, _cannot_ look at Will right now.

“I should go,” Will says, and Jason can hear him standing up from the bed and quietly moving around the room. Getting his shoes. Putting them on. Stepping closer to the bed. Stopping.

If he knows Will well, and he does, Will will pretend none of this happened by the time they see each other again. He’ll put on a cheerful, oblivious mask and go about the world like nothing’s changed, because nothing _will_ change. Will will give him this gift. He’s still gonna be his friend.

And that will simply have to be enough.

“I’ll see on Monday, Jason,” he says, then walks out, and Jason is left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warming-up exercise that I thought turned out quite nicely? Tell me your thoughts on it, if you'd like! =D I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
